


out of the bag

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Leo, M/M, Other, Silly, just for fun, minor chasang, who wouldn't want to keep him??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: Hakyeon finds a stray cat in their sharehouse. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something lighthearted for April Fool's Day

“What is that flea monster doing in our living room? WHAT IS THAT FLEA INFESTED THING DOING IN OUR HOUSE?” Hakyeon screamed, waving a broom at the black ball of fur steadily purring as it lay curled up on the couch.  
“ITS GETTING HAIR AND FLEAS AND –,”  
The hysteria was halted by Sanghyuk’s voice and Hongbin disarming him at the same time. Hakyeon reached after the broom but two firm arms weighed down his shoulders before he could go further after Hongbin’s retreating back.  
“It’s just sitting there doing nothing hyung, calm down.”  
“It’s not doing nothing – it’s broken into our house _Hyuk the demon cat has broken into our house again. How did it-_ ”  
“Shhh hyung, it’s ok.” Sanghyuk used soothing hushing noises while his hands guided Hakyeon away from the living room and into the adjoining kitchen.  
Hakyeon tried to get away from the younger man’s hold but turning around in Hyuk’s grip just made him meet with the hard wall of muscular chest. Hyuk was at least a head taller than him now and multiple arm wrestles had proved he was stronger at least two times over but the grip on his wrists was only firm, not painful.  
“Damnit Hyuk let me go that thing needs to go!” Hakyeon hissed, looking up into the other’s infuriating grin. “This is the fourth time this week and I locked every door and windows and checked it three times before we left and there was no cat – how is it back?”  


Before Hyuk could answer, the pair heard the front door swing open and their remaining housemates arrived. Hakyeon opened his mouth and shut it immediately after Hyuk shook his head. Hyuk slowly let go of Haykeon’s wrists and the pair snuck silently near the living room entrance. Hakyeon felt the other’s arms wrap around his waist before they got too close and blew their cover. They instead hovered in the doorway while Wonsik ran to the couch, cheering.  
“Hwanie, Leo is back! Look! He came back again!”  
“He did?! Leo~!” Jaewhan cooed, but Hakyeon noticed with suspicion that unlike Wonsik - who was on his knees in front of the stray cat, the tip of his nose nuzzling its black fur, arms encircling it with such tender gentleness as if the smallest touch could harm it – Jaewhan made his way over slowly and stopped at Wonsik’s side, hand resting on the small of the other’s back.  
“Aigoo, Leo is so cute, isn’t he Shikkie?” Jaewhan crouched next to Wonsik, hand tracing circles and he grinned when Wonsik nodded and gave the stray cat a featherlight kiss.  
The cat’s purring increased with Hakyeon’s suspicions as Wonsik turned to Jaehwan and nuzzled him too.  
“Not as cute as you though, hyung.”  
“Gag.” muttered Sanghyuk under his breath as the couple kissed, and Hakyeon would have laughed if it wasn’t important to get to the bottom of this mystery.  
“Hakyeon will flip out if he finds Leo inside again.” Wonsik was back to petting Leo, having made himself more comfortable on the floor and resting against Jaewhan’s side. “But he keeps finding a way inside, don’t you Leo? Clever baby.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll put him outside after. Just – awww, looks like he missed you too!” Jaewhan cheered softly as the cat headbutted Wonsik’s palm and earned a delighted gasp from the surprised man.  
“I wish we could keep him...”  
“I know Shikkie, I wish we could too.”  
“He’s the first animal who ever liked me. Remember Mozzie?” Wonsik pouted, rubbing his cheek against little Leo’s neck while Jaewhan laughed at the memory.  
Hakyeon nearly blew their cover when he tried not to laugh – that tiny dog had really hated Wonsik and would not even let him be in the same room as her – but Hyuk’s firm presence behind him reminded him to stay alert.  
“I”ll put Leo outside before they come back, ok? You go have a shower – you’re covered in his hair!” Jaehwan shoved Wonsik lightly, helping the other to his feet as they both stood.  
Wonsik was still pouting.  
“But-,”  
“Leave it to me.” Jaehwan winked, kissing Wonsik’s cheek. “Don’t you trust me?”  
“I do...but we need to feed him more, he’s such a little cat...”  
“I’ll take good care of him, Shikkie. I’ve got some things for him, don’t you worry.”  
He reached down and scooped up the black cat, who tensed and wriggled in his hold. Jaehwan held him firmly and flicked his chin at Wonsik to go, which he did regretfully but not before giving Leo another pat, instantly relaxing the cat, and sneaking another peck to Jaewhan.  
“Leoleoleo~ We’re going outside for a play! Wai~!” Jaewhan was bouncing the cat like it was a little baby and walked out the front door.

As soon as Wonsik dragged himself to the bathroom and the coast was clear, Hakyeon was racing to the front door, Hyuk letting him go. He followed Jaewhan stealthily around the neighbourhood. Luckily Leo was struggling so much that Jaewhan was too busy trying to keep him in his arms that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, otherwise Hakyeon’s too-obvious attempts at being unnoticed would have all been in vain.  
“Yah! You’re not playing nice Leoleo~!” Jaewhan whined. “I’m not Shik but that doesn’t mean you get to get to bite me!”  
In a small laneway a block from their home, Hakyeon watched as the cat silkily slipped from Jaewhan’s arms and circled around an overturned plastic tub. The tub had a little door cut into it and what was clearly empty food and water bowls. The cat didn’t make a sound, even as Jaewhan knelt down and revealed a stash of tins and fed him. As Leo ate, Jaewhan played with his tail, huffing when the cat whipped him with it impatiently.  
“Fine. See if I leave the window open for you next time.” Jaewhan grouched, folding his arms.  
The cat paused and Hakyeon nearly jumped out then but the soft mew made him decide to wait for the right moment, soon approaching. Leo circled Jaewhan’s ankles, rubbing up against him and purring.  
“Aigoo Leoleo, I knew you liked me too! I’ll let you in tomorrow when Shikkie has the day off and –,”  
“AHA! IT WAS YOU!” Hakyeon couldn’t resist, and both the cat and Jaewhan jumped back, wide eyed and terrified of the sudden intrusion. “YOU! You are the one!”  
“The one who what? Leo, do you know what he’s talking about?” Jaewhan asked the cat, tilting his head at Hakyeon. “Hakyeon are you feeling ok, do you need me to call Hyogi-,”  
“NO! NO I SAW YOU! Don’t play dumb with me!” Haykeon towered over the pair, hands on his hips.  
Jaewhan looked like the picture of innocence, eyes big and cheeks puffed cutely, but Hakyeon narrowed his eyes. They were at a stalemate. There was nowhere to go, and Hakyeon wanted answers. Suddenly, a truck passing on the road honked its horn, startling all of them and that split second was all it took for Hakyeon’s guard to be down.  
“QUICK LEO, RUN!” Jaewhan cried, and the cat bolted through Hakyeon’s legs and disappeared around the corner.  
“Jaewhan!” But already Hakyeon couldn’t help offering the younger man a hand even if he was also making an attempt to escape, trying to scramble to his feet.  
Jaewhan seemed quite happy with himself, grinning smugly as they walked back towards the house together.  
“You’ll never catch Leo, he’s too clever~ He’ll just get a new hideout~.”  
“No doubt with help from you.”  
“And Hongbin~”  
“Aish. Of course, how could I have expected you to come up with an idea like this by yourself..” Hakyeon groaned.  
“Hey! I’ll have you know it was my idea in the first place! Hongbinnie just helped.”  


Rounding the corner to their street, Hakyeon paused and grabbed Jaewhan’s wrist.  
“Hm?” Jaewhan began to pull away, a slow grin cheekily growing on his lips. “You’re not going to catch me too I-,”  
“No no, no games Jaewhan. Be serious.” It took a while for the smile to fade. There were a few feints as Jaewhan playfully tried to run and Hakyeon held him in place until finally it seemed to really sink in that Hakyeon was trying to be serious. “Why do this? You know we can’t have pets in this house, the landlord-,”  
Jaewhan looked at Hakyeon levelly, crossing his arms against his chest.  
“Wonsik’s never had a pet before and Leo makes him happy. If Hyuk wanted a puppy, or or a snake, wouldn’t you get him one?”  
Hakyeon raised his eyes at ‘snake’ and was about to open his mouth. His mind conjured up the image of his boyfriend’s face pleading with him and knew it was time to accept things as they were.  
Hakyeon let out a deep sigh and massaged his forehead. He couldn’t believe he was going to say this, but he could see when he was fighting a losing battle. Especially when he knew that at least half of the house was in favour of Leo to the point of sabotaging his attempts to keep the stray out.  
“Fine. Keep him. But! BUT! WAIT STOP I HAVE RULES YAH! JAEWHAN GET BACK HERE-“  
He ran after Jaewhan into the house, shouting for the other man to listen. He caught up with him in the full lounge room where Hongbin, Wonsik, and Hyuk were stretched out and watching TV.  
“Hwanie look Leo-!” Wonsik cut himself off and shielded the cat on his lap as soon as he saw Hakyeon’s glare. “Hyung it’s not what it looks like Leo is-“  
Jaewhan jumped onto the couch beside Wonsik and smothered him in kisses, earning another “oh my god stop it” from both Hongbin and Hyuk.  
“Hakyeon said we can keep him!”  
“He did?” All three men looked up at Hakyeon, whose eyebrow twitched.  
“I did, but- BUT!”  
Too late. Wonsik was hugging him and lifting him off the floor, breathing thankyous over and over while the others looked on. The joyous mood was infectious to the point that Hakyeon couldn’t keep himself from grinning, though he made sure to give his housemates – and cat – a stern look.  
“Only on the condition that you all take care of him and keep this house clean.”  
They were all nodding, Wonsik letting Hakyeon go in favour of cuddling up on the couch with Jaewhan and Leo.  
“If Wonsik is allowed a pet I want one too.” Hyuk piped up.  
“It’s only fair.” The others agreed.  
“Fine.” Hakyeon could sense a headache coming on. “What did you have in mind?”  
“A snake?” Big brown eyes looked up at him cutely.  
“Oh for god’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
